Location-sensing technologies have been available for many years. Global Positioning Systems (GPS) are among the most commonly used systems. Software has been available for some time that provides navigational assistance using GPS capability, which delivers both audio and visual information to assist persons in navigating around an unfamiliar city, for example. Prior art in this field discloses numerous methods and systems for delivering content to a user's mobile device, the content varying based on the user's location, orientation, speed, or acceleration.
While delivery of location-specific content to a mobile device is an obvious and well-documented art, prior art in the field focuses on the dissemination of content to a remote user. The art fails to address how the content is created, compiled, and stored. There is presently no system that combines flexible content creation, compilation and storage with a delivery mechanism.